The General Clinical Research Center of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine functions as an institutional research resource for the Medical Center. The major objectives are: (a) to provide an opportunity for clinical investigation available to both basic science and clinical investigators; (b) to provide the environment, trained staff and services needed to encourage efficient and productive clinical research; (c) to provide an exemplary training environment in which medical students and house officers can be introduced to clinical research. Twenty-eight protocols are active in this Clinical Research Center as of December 1974. New studies are being initiated that will investigate metabolic aspects of idiopathic hypercalciuria and renal tubular acidosis. New studies are also proposed relating to parathyroid hormone and thyrocalcitonin, and the relationship of these to medullary carcinoma of the thyroid. Studies of renal tubular function in chronic lead poisoning are proposed, and also study of the mechanism of bleomycin toxicity. Ongoing studies that will be continued include an evaluation of HL-A matched leukocyte and platelet transfusions, evaluation of treatment methods of polycythemia vera, and immunologic studies of rheumatoid arthritis. Long-term evaluations of renal transplant patients with respect to the rejection phenomenon and studies of the effects of parenteral hyperalimentation will also continue.